True Colors
by Wizmur
Summary: After the end of season 3, Katarina becomes bored in her daily life and decides to find a new hobby. She quickly jumps on a new proposal from Swain and finds herself in a situation that takes a turn from what she planned. Story is a slower development than some.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is the first Fan Fiction I've ever written, so I hope it's well received.**

**I don't quite exactly know where I plan to take the story yet, but it shall be fun :3**

**Any feedback would be greatly appreciated, I haven't written in a long time, especially dialogue.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

Katarina had just returned to Noxus after the third season of the League of Legends, exhausted and excruciatingly bored. Every day started to become the same routine; wake up, exercise, assassinate a couple of Demacians troubling Noxus, followed by lazing about doing nothing for the rest of the day. After a week of this habit, Katarina decided she needed something new, something that would change the pace of her life.

For hours, she tried to think of things of interest to her; however everything that came to mind was quickly dismissed. Her unmoved train of thought was further stopped by a brief knock on and opening of her bedroom door. There stood her sister Cassiopeia, smiling in a way that expressed something was on her mind.

"Kat! So good to see you, I see you've made it home safely." she said, obviously holding back the speed in which she was speaking.

"Cass, we've been out of the Institute of War a week now, just where exactly have you been?"

"Well... I may have... dragged Talon from place to place just a little bit."

Katarina sighed. "And where might Talon be now?"

"He said he would be on the roof...thinking." Cassiopeia replied, obliviously.

Katarina allowed herself to show a cocky smile before continuing: "He's up there because he knows that is the one place in this house you are unable to slither your way over to. Have you even told him your feelings yet?"

Cassiopeia crossed her arms defensively and looked to the side, unable to meet her sister's gaze for a brief moment. "No… But at least I have someone I have feelings for." Now she glided over to her sister, rested her hands on Katarina's shoulder and stared at her from the side. "Unlike a certain cold-hearted assassin I know."

Katarina turned quickly to face the direction of her sister, which caused Cassiopeia to lose her balance and nearly fall face first onto the floor. The Sinister Blade, in contrast to her earlier light-hearted composure, was now giving off a serious look with a tinge of anger. She allowed herself a brief couple of seconds to gather her thoughts and then spoke. "I have no time for the trivial and hindering emotion that is love."

The lamia woman sighed. "One day I think you'll understand, however... I see I hit a bit of a nerve. So, I suppose….I will tell you the other reason I came here. Swain is gathering the soldiers and assassins in the upper area of the city tonight for some new idea of his, thought you may have wanted to know."

"I'll be there to at least, entertain whatever he has cooked up." Katarina's words had lost their tense and angry tone to be replaced by one of slight melancholy.

Cassiopeia waved a quick farewell to her sister and she began to slither away, but she quickly turned back to face her sister one last time. "Oh also, when the day comes that you do find that... special someone, I expect an 'I'm sorry Cass, you were right'" She taunted playfully, trying to impersonate Katarina's voice at the end.

Before the red-haired woman could reply, her sister had already slithered around the corner into another hallway, quick to avoid her sister's possible wrath.

"That will never happen." the assassin whispered under her breath.

* * *

The Sinister Blade made her way through the dark city of Noxus. The streets were red-glared with torch light and no matter where one went, shadows were always watching, looking for the weak and vulnerable. Katarina walked through with ease, and the cloaked figures eyed her with a different than most, in a flash she could kill any of them without a struggle.

In truth, she hated walking through Noxus; it was pathetic to see the conditions people endured. Here, acts of violence, looting and extortion were commonplace and since Noxus believed that "Only the strong survived" many things were left be.

The assassin finally made her way to the crowd of assembled soldiers, rather than stay in the back; she eyed a series of buildings that increased in size as they continued. Katarina performed a series of shunpos that ended with her standing atop the highest building in the series.

In a flash, an arm-lengthed blade laid against Katarina's neck. The blade did not break skin however it was being held firmly by the user that stood behind her.

"You're slipping Katarina." a deep male voice half whispered from behind.

"Look again Talon." she responded, a slight tone of amusement in her voice.

Talon felt a poke against his chest, directly in line with the middle of his heart. He looked down to see one of Katarina's blades held perfectly in place, one simple movement and it would easily pierce his flesh, and end his life. He simply grunted, released her and stepped back to instead take his place beside her.

"What do you think is up Swain's sleeve this time?" Katarina inquired, as if their recent exchange had never happened.

"Knowing Swain, it has something to do with taking down Demacia." Talon replied, no ounce of query or care in his voice.

Below, the Grand General stood on a moderately sized wooden stage, behind him were his associates: Darius, Draven and Leblanc.

* * *

"Good evening Noxus." Swain's voice came out more coarsely than normal as he attempted to raise it in front of the crowd. He continued: "Too long have we had to live knowing that Demacia still thrives."

An angry roar of assentment came from the mass of Noxian soldiers.

"I assure you all, I want them gone as much of the rest of you, but this will happen in time. However, Demacia will not go down easy, and so we must weaken them and strike the final blow."

Swain paused, allowing the crowd to roar enthusiastic battle cries.

"I know how much of a thrill killing a Demacian is on the battlefield." Swain's words were now laced with bloodlust. "And so, I've thought of something most interesting to...motivate all of you. The war has not yet started, nor is the enemy even aware of our plans. Often, Demacians travel Valoran to explore, take in nature, et cetera. So, I've decided, any Demacian captured and brought back to our grand city of Noxus, will suffer the fate of the captor's choosing. Whether you want to burn them alive, hang them or sever their head, Noxus will watch and cackle alongside you."

"Swain! Swain! Swain!" the crowd yelled the Grand General's name as they could no longer contain their malicious excitement towards this new proposal.

* * *

The two assassins completely dismissed the wailing crowd below, letting the newfound news slowly sink in.

"This proposition is wasted on you, isn't it Talon?" Katarina asked.

"It's a waste of both of our time; it's much easier to just throw them into the gutter." The Blade's Shadow grumbled.

"I was considering it, maybe I'll have something to entertain myself with...for awhile." the red-haired woman replied viciously. "Maybe, I'll make one my personal servant, or something along those lines."

"Right, because a Demacian inside of the Du Couteau estate is an excellent idea." Talon's words overflowed with his personal tone of sarcasm.

"Shut up Talon, if they tried anything they would find someone's blade buried in their chest, even they know that" Katarina snapped.

Without saying a word, Katarina shunpoed her way back down to the streets, and began the path back to the Du Couteau mansion. Talon silently followed, at a distance.

* * *

Upon returning home, Katarina sprawled onto her bed and tried to let her mind go to work on how to go about her plans with her future Demacian pet. She tossed and turned, keeping still was not exactly her forte due to her line of work.

_I'll force them to obey my commands, until they don't know anything else. _She allowed herself a brief moment of dark laughter. _But… Who should it be? Xin Zhao is out of the question. Jarvan would never submit. Shyvana… I'd rather not try to house a dragon. Then there is Lux, she's too easy._

The Sinister Blade continued to think, but quickly became frustrated with herself: _I know I'm missing somebody obvious._ She thought to herself. She decided to take a break and pulled a large wooden slab out of her closet. The assassin used it as a knife throwing board for when she was frustrated and needed a target, without having to kill a real person. The wood had a painted version of Garen, matching the size of the board itself.

Katarina began to bury knife after knife into it, hearing a satisfying _Thud!_ every time. She enjoyed working her way towards his face and so the knives thus far were more in the upper chest region. After throwing a couple more blades, she decided where she wanted the last one. The Sinister Blade grinned and threw the final one directly into the portrait's forehead. She turned around before it was supposed to make contact and took a deep breath, waiting for the usual sound of blade burying itself in wood. However, this time it never came. Katarina turned around and saw her blade lying on the ground. She threw another one at the forehead, but simply watched it graze the large plank and fall to the ground. A few more attempted yielded the same result.

"Even as a board you have to cause me problems don't you Garen!" Katarina boomed, shaking some of the contents of her room. But then, it hit her, and she quickly cursed under her breath for not thinking about it sooner.

_Garen… is perfect. I can crush The Might of Demacia, entertain myself and treat him like the dog he is! _Katarina began to maliciously laugh.

"I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time for chapter 2! :3**

**I hope just as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write it.**

* * *

Near the edges of the Kumungu Jungle, Teemo was picking ajunta plants to make his well-known poisonous mushroom traps. Unlike his usual trips, today he was being given a hand by Poppy and Garen, as a gesture of goodwill between Demacia and Bandle City. Teemo led the way, as he was the one who knew the perfect plants to use in order to deliver the strongest effects. Behind him, Garen and Poppy were struggling to keep up.

"What's his rush?" The Might of Demacia asked, quickly ducking to avoid a low hanging, vine.

"It's Teemo, when he's out doing his missions, he becomes a completely different person." Poppy huffed, it was her first time in the jungle and she was not accustomed to the many roots and other vegetation that impeded the path.

Teemo then suddenly stopped for them to catch up. Upon their arrival, he quickly turned around and handed them ten paper wrappings each, they were filled with ajunta.

"You are both tired...Rest here...I'll get more…Ajunta." Teemo laughed, which to everyone else sounded much more sinister. Without a chance for Garen or Poppy to respond, Teemo had already run off to collect more of his special ingredient.

"I'm glad I don't have to fight him outside of the League" Garen said, shivering at the thought of his last encounter with him in the top lane.

"Isn't everyone?" the ambassador responded, stuffing the ajunta wraps into a large bag Teemo had supplied her with.

"Will this really help improve relationships between our cities, we do already have you for that right?" the Demacian questioned.

"Well that's true, but if you are on good terms with Teemo, then things become a lot easier."The yordle then quickly took Garen's wraps from him, placing them also into the knapsack. "I'll take these back to Bandle City, Teemo is going to come back with quite a bit more, and last time I helped him there were about ten that couldn't fit into the bag."

"Well what exactly am I supposed to do?" Garen questioned.

"I don't know, stand there?, stay resolute?" I'm sure you'll think of something, Teemo won't take forever." with that, Poppy made her exit from the jungle scenario.

* * *

It had been about an hour after Poppy had left. Teemo had still not come back yet, so Garen had begun to busy himself by trying to recreate his usual sword with a wooden version. He figured it would help pass the time due to the extensive effort and detail. The Might of Demacia finally put down his hunting knife to admire his handiwork. It looked very similar to the original, although he was unable to recreate the sapphire on the guard. Garen gave it a couple of experimenting swings in a clearing of grass, before sticking the point of the blade into the soft earth.

"So how long are you Noxians planning to watch me mess around before actually doing something?" Garen taunted. In a flash, five Noxian assassins surrounded him in the clearing, each armed with a variety of daggers and dirks. One approached behind him, preparing to lash out. In response, Garen spun around and gave his attacker an uppercut. While the assassin was dazed from the sudden hit, the Demacian took the wooden sword and ran him through. The former Noxian assailant now crumpled to the ground, dead.

"Demacia"

The remaining four attackers were then upon him. He quickly dispatched the first with an upward arc of his real sword, then took out another with a horizontal follow-through of the swing. Left with only two assassins, he turned his attention to the one in front of him, riskily turning his back to the other. The frontal opponent made the first move, slashing 2 dirks, one in each hand, horizontally at the Demacian soldier. Garen blocked the left one by grabbing the opponent's wrist; the right one was blocked by his sword. But, it was a distraction, and Garen grunted as he felt a dagger pierce deep into the flesh of under his right shoulder blade. He kicked the man in front of him onto the ground, winding him, with his hands free, he used his left to remove the now blood covered knife. Swiftly, the Demacian slashed at his attacker, it was blocked and in the split second that their blades were clashing, another knife had pierced his back. Frustrated, Garen smashed the pommel of his sword into the standing assassin's head, causing him to lose grip of his weapons. Then, he was quickly picked up by the Demacian captain.

"So you want to play the blade game I see." Garen said in a forced calm voice. "Let's play". The man was then thrown onto the winded adversary still laying on the grass. They were both too weak to move. Garen then stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Justice!" he shouted, and out of the heavens, a giant golden sword dropped, crushing them both, killing them instantly. The Demacian dropped to one knee, put his hand on the hilt of the blade lodged in his back and in one firm motion it was removed. He then slowly rose to his feet, careful not to move suddenly because of the open wounds that still needed to heal. "I should be a little more careful next time" Garen panted.

"No Garen, now you're exactly how I wanted you to be." purred a familiar, deep and sinister voice. The captain turned in the direction it was coming from to see the leather clad Katarina standing before him.

"Oh... hey Kat, what brings you to the jungle? Really wanted to see me perhaps?" He said casually, ending in a flirtatious tone.

"Cut the crap Demacian, you know why I'm here.."

"Well.. If I had to guess.. Judging by the blades, you want to fight me again?"

"Not quite… You'll see" Katarina shunpoed, appearing behind him and slashing at his arm with her dagger. Before it made contact, Garen grabbed her arm, suspending her in the air. The Sinister Blade twisted her body, using the momentum to land a hard kick to his forehead. He winced from the pain, and used the last of his resolve to throw her to the ground.

"You know, that really hurt" The Might of Demacia laughed as he rubbed his most recent injury.

The female assassin smiled in return. "Oh don't worry, there's more where that came from." Suddenly, she was once again on her feet and running towards him, blades brandished. Garen, given his previous battle with the five Noxians and sustaining injuries that had not yet healed, was tired and barely managed to block the hits. Katarina sensed his weakened state, in an instant, she came at him with full force, causing him to block the hit with his remaining strength. Immediately after, she shunpoed behind him and using the pommel of her dagger, hit him in the temple, knocking the Demacian captain unconscious.

* * *

Garen woke up inside of a carriage, chains bound his legs to the bottom of it, his arms to the seat and a pair of reinforced handcuffs bound his forearms together. He turned his gaze forward to see Katarina sitting in front of him, legs crossed with an amused look plastered across her face.

"How was your nap?" The crimson haired woman teased.

"Oh it was great, perfect sleeping environment" he jiggled the chains to emphasize his sarcasm. "So, I'm guessing we're off to Noxus, how far?"

"About a day's ride." She answered, not surprised that he knew their destination.

"Sound reasonable. So… do you have a deck of cards or something?"

Katarina gave him a bewildered and semi-annoyed look. "Why on earth would I have a deck of cards on me?" she grunted.

"Well I don't suppose you sat there on the ride to the jungle with your arms and legs crossed and a scowl right?" the Noxian guards to the left and right of Garen held back a laugh, as they knew it would be the last thing they ever did. Katarina continued to stare at him angrily. "Oh loosen up Kat, it'll be fun." the Demacian assured her.

"We don't even have a deck of cards Garen"

He tilted his head towards the soldier to the left of him. "He does." the Noxian stiffened, evidently being found out. "C'mon soldier, pull them out" Garen pressured. The soldier eyed Katarina for the okay.

"Do it." She ordered, finally giving in. Slowly, the man reached into his breast pocket and presented a stack of playing cards.

"Perfect" Garen exclaimed enthusiastically. "Let's play Big Two." Each person in the carriage interior shifted to the corner, the card owner dealt 13 cards to everyone, then they began to play.

* * *

"I'm done" Katarina yelled as she threw her cards onto the floor of the carriage. She had come in fourth every single round of the game.

"Oh Kat, it's not that big of a deal." Garen tried to make her feel better, however he was the wrong person to do so because he had won every round.

"Shut it Garen, we're here anyways." she grunted.

"Oh my, time flies when you're enjoying yourself" the Demacian smiled absentmindedly, not noticing the pair of daggers eyeing him from the opposite corner of the room.

The carriage slowed to a subtle stop, the two guards began to undo the chains fastening the prisoner to the interior. He was then walked outside and began to follow Katarina into the back door of a large building that resembled a city hall. On the other side, he could hear the loud assembly of voices, as if a crowd was gathered.

The inside of the building was more intricate than it appeared. The small group had ascended and descended several staircases as well as walked through many different hallways. Then, they finally were in front of their destination, a large rosewood door. The voices were now ear piercingly loud. Katarina turned to look at Garen, she wore an evil grin.

"It's time." she opened the door and walked through, The Might of Demacia was urged to follow by the guards in front of him.

The door led outside onto a medium sized balcony with a low railing. On it, stood Draven, Darius, Swain, Leblanc and now on the opposite side of them, Katarina. Also, an array of deadly weapons and other painful devices were well organized on both sides. Garen was brought to near the edge of the balcony, and the guard behind pushed him onto his knees. In front of him, a large mass of Noxians jeered their desire for his death. However, Garen showed no fear or weakness, like any proud Demacian soldier.

It was Swain who took charge of the situation: "Well Katarina, you've brought, of all enemies, The Might of Demacia back home. As you know, I'm true to my word, so what will his fate be? We're all dying to know." he put emphasis on the "dying", as if to foreshadow Garen's fate.

"Hey Kat! Would you like to borrow my axe and kill him with style?" Draven cut in.

The crowd began to chant: "Kill him! Sever his head!" over and over again. Draven spun his axes wildly in front of the crowd, giving him the cheers that he craved.

Katarina glanced over at the group of notable Noxians on the stage, then the crowd, and lastly at Garen, who was now staring at her like everyone else. She held up her hand for silence and took a deep breath. What came out of her mouth shocked everyone, including Garen himself.

"From this point on, Garen Crownguard will be my personal servant in the Du Couteau house."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter took a bit longer to write (sorry) :c **

**I had quite a bit of writer's block + School was packing on hard ^_^'**

**But I hope the chapter is received well :3**

**Also I added an OC, but she was just added for fun and entertainment, won't be always there.**

The crowd stood speechless, unable to comprehend such a development. Garen didn't quite understand it either, and he gave her a blank stare. Swain knew this situation was a recipe for disaster, and quickly made his way to the opposite side of Garen.

"I believe you owe us an explanation Katarina, of all things to do to this...lowly Demacian, why a servant?" he challenged.

"It's simple, what better way to weaken the morale of the Demacians if they see their… precious vanguard captain, The Might of Demacia, sink so low that he becomes a loyal Noxian pet" she replied, eyeing Garen as she did so. "Isn't that something you'd all want to see?" Katarina now addressed the crowd.

They readily agreed, the prospect of destroying a Demacian in any way was okay in their minds. Garen was quickly taken off the stage, to be moved to the Du Couteau manor. The Sinister Blade also began to make her way off the stage, unaware that Swain's raven was watching.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Katarina collapsed onto her bed, tired from the whole ordeal. She just wanted to rest and tackle it tomorrow, where she could more thoroughly plot with a clear head. Slowly, the sound of the bedroom door opening could be heard. The assassin was quickly upright and looked towards the open door, nobody was there.

"Behind you!" a familiar voice exclaimed cheerfully.

Katarina groaned, and turned to face her sister, who was resting her head on her hands, which were placed on the bed. "Why now Cass? Shouldn't you be bugging Talon or something."

"And miss out on this development with a Demacian? Absolutely not." she teased.

"Just what are you talking about?" The Sinister blade was too tired to think straight.

"Oh you know, you captured Garen… Let him live… He's going to be your personal servant, I see where this is going." she winked at her sister upon saying the latter bit.

"Cass, it's nothing like that at all, I simply want somebody to control… To keep me from my boredom."

"Oh sure of course, there's no way you could fall for someone like him right?" the sarcasm in her voice was unbearable. Cassiopeia made her way towards the doorway. "Remember the talk we had a couple days ago, you plus love equals 'I'm sorry Cass, you were right'. Oh and a hug, I want a hug too." with that, Cassiopeia was gone, long before Katarina's dagger had hit the door where she had once been.

* * *

Garen eyed the room he would be staying in. It wasn't anything special, only containing the necessities: a small oak desk and chair, a dresser with a mirror, a twin sized bed and a small closet. However, he didn't really have much time to think about things, he was tired from the trip and the stage situation. The Demacian quickly went to sleep, leaving his troubles for another day.

When he first arrived, he found a set of formal clothes and a note reading _Servant clothes, put these on during work_. Originally, he had set it aside, but it was now morning and he had the feeling he would be either called or put straight into work soon. After a brief bout of clothes changing and shifting, Garen looked like a typical butler, aside from the extra broad shoulders and unkempt hair. The Might of Demacia, now took up his comb and as he was about to start, the door burst open.

"You! What are you still doing here!?" A female voice panicked from behind him. Garen turned around to see a young maid, she was panting as if she had ran from the main floor to his room on the third floor.

"I'm just combing my hair, is something wrong?" he replied obliviously.

"YOU were supposed to be downstairs ten minutes ago!" she yelled, grabbing him by his arm and jerking him towards the door in a half run. She continued the movement down every hallway and flight of stairs until they reached the main floor; the maids and butlers were assembled into two organized lines. Garen, quickly stood with the butlers, but now and even on the way down, all eyes were on him. The room was silent, until he heard footsteps on the other end of the room slowly creeping towards him. Soon, a hand was rested on the Demacian's shoulder.

"You're late" a smooth but intimidating voice whispered in his ear, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. Before he could reply, or finish turning his head towards the source, he was slapped across the face. The same voice spoke again, but now from in front of him. "A little Demacian thinks he's too good to be on time? and with messy hair to top that." the source was a silver-haired woman, who unlike the other servants of the house, wore a black pantsuit.

"Well, I didn't intend it to be this way, I was completely unaware I was supposed to come down at a specific time." Garen replied, tensing up in the current situation.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you didn't, hey everyone, let's show this man what we do to people who are late."

Slowly the butlers and maids surrounded him in a small circle, each wearing a stern and unforgiving expression. It was odd, Garen was not fazed by Noxian soldiers, and he had been around them long enough to not have any fear. However, being around these servants in such a way, made him fear, and it was evident on his face. Then, a mop and bucket skidded towards Garen, stopping perfectly in front of him. It then changed from a look of fear to one of utter bewilderment. Before he could respond, the silver-haired woman, followed by the house servants, burst out laughing. Garen was now more confused than ever.

The silver-haired woman regained her composure and spoke to him once more: "Whew, a good laugh is perfect in the morning. We do that to all the newbies, purposely not tell them when to assemble, get somebody to tensely drag them down here, scare them just a little, then give them their first assignment: washing the floors." now she smiled innocently.

Garen began to laugh, understanding he was just on the other end of a joke. "Oh I get it, new guy washes the floors, sounds fair enough."

"Exactly, don't worry, we aren't like a lot of people you see outside this house, so let us know if you need anything. This will be your only assignment for today" the gathering of people smiled at him as the woman finished, reinforcing what she had said.

With everyone dispersed, it was time for Garen to get to work.

* * *

Katarina woke up to the sound of laughter on the floor below. _Must they do that to everyone new?_ she thought. Although, she couldn't help but smirk thinking about what Garen's reaction might be and soon she wished she could have watched.

The Sinister Blade was quick to get up and start the day, but before she could think about what she was going to do to torment Garen, she had to take care of other daily business.. First on the list was training, Katarina threw on a tank top and long shorts.

She made it to the training room rather quickly, passing by Garen without being noticed. It was unnecessary, but the assassin wanted to know how good he was at housework for future reference. She was frustrated, he was good at it. Soon, the training dummies were the ones who suffered her wrath, as blade after blade were infuriatingly buried into them.. Initially she had thought that he wouldn't be used to it due to his prestigious family, but that was not the case.

After her fury ended, she walked out of the training room, leaving eight shredded dummies lying on the ground. Katarina soon learned that nobody was on the assassination list today. It was probably due to the fact that now more soldiers were out gathering troublesome Demacians so that they could dispose of them in any manner they saw fit, which was mostly execution anyways. However, she saw it as an opportunity to really think about how to break Garen down.

Upon returning to her room, Katarina laid her head down on her pillow and tried to think. She knew making him some sort of housework machine would not be any good. The house staff was like a family, and there was no messing with that, even she knew that. Then it hit her, she realized she hadn't been following her own plans. _I said he would be my PERSONAL slave, and he's out there doing housework instead of following my orders, what have I been thinking? _She quickly ran out the door of her room to find Garen.

She was so excited in her own dark way that she practically jumped sections of the staircase. However, when she reached the bottom, excitement became astonishment. The floor had never looked so clean for as long as she could remember.

"Sylvia!" she yelled. Out of nowhere, the silver-haired woman Garen had encountered earlier appeared, leaning against the back of a couch, filing her nails.

"Yes?" Sylvia replied, seeming to take little interest in anything other than her nails.

"Did… Garen clean these floors?" she stuttered, still stuck in awe. Sylvia looked down for the first time, becoming quickly bug-eyed and then a wide grin grew across her face.

"He is such a keeper, I can't wait to see what else he can do."

"About that.. I've decided to make him more of a personal servant, you know, fulfilling my requests" Katarina eyed Sylvia, in a way that she almost seemed to be asking for approval.

Sylvia put down her nail file and gave the assassin a sinister smile "how about we have a sparring match to decide?" the look on Katarina's face become instantly disheartened. The silver-haired woman lightened her face "I'm kidding, do what you want with him, just lend him to me now and again alright?"

"Of course, he's bound to get on my nerves anyways. Speaking of, where is he anyways?" The crimson-haired woman asked, trying not to seem to interested.

"Probably up in his room, the floors were his only chore today, and damn he did a good job." Sylvia replied, once again staring at the mirror-like hardwood floors. By the time she looked up, Katarina had already left.

* * *

Garen was tired due to the previous day's events as well as the early wakeup and washing of the floors. However, he was proud of the job he had done. So, he decided to take a nap after returning to his room. Soon, he was fast asleep.

Katarina slowly opened the door to Garen's room, trying not to make the door hinges creak, but alas, she could not stop that. She looked around the room, quiet. Turning her attention to the bed, her eyes fixed on Garen's sleeping form. She wanted to yell at him for sleeping midday. However, instead she sat at the edge of the bed and without knowing why, she just watched him.

"How long do you plan to watch me sleep" he asked abruptly after a few minutes of her doing so. She jumped at his sentence, although as an assassin she was used to sudden action. Katarina was embarrassed, although she would never show it.

"How long have you been up!" she shouted.

"Since you opened the door, I'm a soldier after all, I'm trained to wake up to unaccustomed noises. Need me for something Kat? Or would you like me to fall back asleep."

Katarina gave him a dark look before continuing: "Tomorrow, will be just the beginning for you, from now on you report to me and only me." She laughed evilly "We'll see if you can keep up that attitude of yours." she taunted. Before Garen could respond, the assassin shunpoed out of the room and did not return. Leaving him alone to his thoughts.

"So tomorrow, the real fun begins." Garen muttered to himself, he grinned as he fell back asleep.


End file.
